


Busy

by Wuchel



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuchel/pseuds/Wuchel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch would interrupt John by what he does best only with very important things, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Person of Interest does not belong to me. I'm just borrowing the characters. 
> 
> Author's note: English is not my first language, so please excuse any mistakes.

The first noises Finch was able to hear as the line connected sounded distinctively like the grunts of a fierce hand to hand fight. As the crunch of a bone breaking found his ear he reflexively had to wince. "Mr. Reese?" he tentatively asked into the air around him. All he got as an answer on the other side of the line was more grunts and ... was that whimpering? "Mr. Reese?!"

"I'm kind of busy here, Finch." came the breathless reply of his employee.

"I can hear that and I'm sorry to interrupt, but something very important has been brought to my attention." Finch smirked and looked down at Bear sitting in front of him, happily wagging his tail in anticipation.

"Hold on a second, Finch." was all Reese said, as apparently his adversary had found new energy resources to fight off the Man in the Suit.  
The struggle continued for a couple more minutes, accompanied by occasional yells of pain and the sound of things breaking. Finally, he could hear glass shatter and a last grunt of pain. After that there was silence on the other end, except for John's heavy breathing.

"Mr. Reese are you quite finished?" Finch asked. He thought he heard some R-rated words muttered before Reese answered him. His voice carried a hint of apprehension to it.

"What did you find out, Finch?" The 'it'd-better-be-important' was implied by the tone of John's voice.

"I take it Mr. Kerr won't cause any more trouble for the foreseeable future?"

Reese looked down at the unconscious form of the man he'd just interrupted at breaking and entering the house they were currently in. A quick call to one of his pet detectives to pick up this nicely wrapped gift should take care of Mr. Kerr for at least a couple of years. "Not if he knows what's good for him." Reese replied, making his way to the back door before he was accidentally made into Mr. Kerr's accomplice.

"Good." There was a short pause on the line before Finch's voice was back in his ear. "Would you please return to the library at once, Mr. Reese?"

His apprehension level shooting up higher John stepped it up a notch as he hurried to his car parked a few blocks away. "I'm on my way. What's going on, Finch?"

"We are out of dog food. If you could stop by the store on your way back here ..."

John stopped in the middle of his tracks, not quite sure if he heard correctly. "Dog food? You want me to get dog food?"

"Yes. Bear has brought to my attention that he's in dire need of sustenance, but apparently someone fed him the last of his food without getting new supplies."

Reese closed his eyes, trying very hard not to be annoyed at the not so subtle accusation. He could hear Bear whimpering in the background and sighed. "Fine. Do you need anything else?" he asked. 

Finch thought about it for a couple of seconds. "I think we might be running low on Hot Pockets."

Reese shook his head and started to limp to his car. The effects of the fight finally catching up with him as the adrenaline left his blood. "Dog food and Hot Pockets. Got it."  
He reached his car and got in. "By the way, Finch?"

"Yes, Mr. Reese?"

John put the key in the ignition and started the car. Driving off in search of the nearest 24/7 store. "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

 

\- Fin -


End file.
